Through His Eyes
by Sporkey Anonymous
Summary: It seems some people have yet to realize the war is over, or perhaps they're trying to start a new one. Heero takes on a mission that leads him to question certain aspects of his life, and finds an unexpected companion. Takes place after AC! Chapter 6 up!
1. The Party

**Author's Note**: This was one of my first fanfics, and I am posting it now cuz I lost the disk I had this on for a couple years. :B Oopsie. I really liked this story back then, and I'm still fond of it. So, if you please, RR? I'd like to know if you'd wanna read more. ;) 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Heero Yuy, or any of the other Gundam Pilots in this story. Trust me, if I did, I'd already be married! LOL ;P. The OC in this, however, is mine. No stealies.

**Chapter Rating**: PG, for mild language and brief, vivid violence.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Party

His eyes began to rim with water, thick and blurry tears clouding his vision as he struggled to keep his mouth from opening, but much to his dismay, he couldn't stop it. He tried to blink away his watery eyes, his lips parting and his mouth opening wide, exposing the pink insides of his mouth as he let out a long, heavy sigh.

Twelve.

This will be the twelfth time he'd yawned since the start of this dull ball.

Stretching his legs slightly under the drapery of the navy blue tablecloth, he wondered why he even agreed to this mission. It wasn't like it was a key point in finding the person behind it all. This place was just one of five locations he found listed on a crumpled scrap of paper that had escaped the fleeing terrorist on colony E. He didn't even know if this had anything to do with the target, or if this place was a target. Why didn't he just let Duo take the mission? It would have been better if that knucklehead took this job.

Wait; no it wouldn't.

Knowing that fool, he'd just jump at the opportunity to gloat and brag about completing the mission, something anyone would dread if they knew how Duo enjoyed pushing buttons. Such an ass. But it sure was difficult to sit through something about as lively as a funeral. Damn, he was bored.

Heero sighed silently, his usual stoic façade showing none of the boredom within him. His expression almost seemed to fit the mood in the large ballroom, dreary and boring with its' dimmed lights and sullen colors. The warming music in the background pausing momentarily as the conductor changed its tune, the soft hum of people chatting amongst each other floating through the air. His sensitive ears picked up a conversation between a small group of elders seated two tables behind him, their talk of politics arousing little interest in him.

"…you may be right, but why would people want to vote for such a young girl? Besides, I don't think that she could really handle the responsibility of tending to a whole nation. Very naïve, that Relena Peacecraft…"

"But just look at what she's done, my lady. She was able to get almost the entire world to follow her in the quest to conquer the Earth Sphere Alliance. If that's not good leadership, than I don't know what is."

"Yes, but you forget, my dear fellow, that the wryly Duke Durmale was using her like a puppet, she had no idea what she was doing."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. Well, let us drink to whoever is graced with the duty to lead our people to prosperity. A toast…"

Heero tried to drown out the celebrating group, their government dribble being almost too much for him to withstand.

Adjusting the collar of his formal tux, Heero gazed hopelessly around the room, seeing either well-dressed people over forty or little children under the age of five scurrying about after their parents. Looks like Duo would have been disappointed if he came, not a girl, or guy, even close to their age in sight.

Slowly, Heero shifted to get up, a glimpse of the snack bar bringing attention to his unsettled stomach. Moving noiselessly out of his cushioned chair, he worked his way through the maze of chattering tables, the same pointless political talk at almost every one.

After a close encounter with an anxious toddler and a scolding mother, Heero reached the awaiting buffet, helping himself to the large bowl of red punch. He drank deeply, finding the tangy tingle of the liquid a pleasing change from his dull surroundings.

Soon the lull of the band started again, queuing the seated people to begin their waltzing. Heero turned and faced the dance floor, watching the well-dressed persons collect and couple up. He carelessly pocketed the hand not holding his drink, feeling the weight of a bullet clip in his pant pocket; just in case. His eyes followed the twirl of the bright dresses on the women, his thoughts drifting to other places, other people. Earth. School. Relena.

Relena. He didn't really have feeling for Relena. Somehow he developed a void between his emotions toward other people, specifically her. She always tried to pull him into her life and make him a part of her. He didn't like that; she was almost selfish in a way, having everything revolve around her.

She was pretty though, her frail, girlish charm drawing his attention, making him feel like he should protect her. When he first made contact with her he was taken back by her almost flawless features, but her relentless curiosity built up this stolid wall in him. Always being so nosy when she should just stay out of the way-

"Ahem…"

Heero sprang back to reality at the sound of the soft voice, his eyes darting to the person beside him.

"Hn…?"

Almost glowing, a girl about sixteen stood next to him, and surprisingly, much closer to him than he would usually allow. The sparkle from her jeweled earrings, headpiece, and choker necklace danced brightly with the motion of her breathing, framing her delicate looking face, along with her russet hair and copper-colored freckles. She had a pale complexion, with the exception of her rouged cheeks, lightly glossed lips, and piercing eyes that were softly made up with a pale silvery-violet.

Her eyes…There was something about them. They were striking, at first glance; a pastel lime-green, but unsettling at the same time. Intense.

Heero's nose then picked up the sweet fragrance of her perfume, his senses swimming in the pleasing aroma that smelled faintly of cocoanut. His dark eyes widened momentarily, when they locked with hers, but soon dropped her gaze down to her hand. He followed her eyes, seeing the clear, plastic cup in her small grasp.

"Could I…get a drink?"

Her voice seemed to show both curiosity and slight amusement. It also appeared she was American.

"Oh. Sorry."

He slid to the side, allowing the girl access to the punch, eyeing her while she poured some in her cup with the glass ladle. Taking a polite sip from it, she leaned on the table next to Heero.

"You really shouldn't apologize to me. It was an accident, right?"

She looked at Heero for some sort of acknowledgement, but noticed his stoic sideways glare and blushed slightly. Sensing her uneasiness, he turned back to the dance floor, pretending he had little interest in what just happened. She did the same.

"I thought I was the only person my age at this get together. It's nice to know I'm not the only one struggling to stay awake while the elders dance and gossip."

Her voice sounded too casual for him, showing she was trying to be friendly, but he could tell she was anxious by the way she nervously swished her drink. He also knew she was waiting for some kind of response, specifically why he was here. He spoke brusquely.

"I'm here with family."

"So am I."

A discomforting silence fell amid the two, and he saw her shift uneasily – obviously not a friend of awkward silences. He had a feeling she had something on her mind.

"Well, it's been pleasure. If you'll kindly excuse me…"

The girl seemed to leave as soon as she came, not making any noise with the exception of the clicking of her shoes. Heero couldn't help but devour her with his dark, indigo eyes as she strolled away, noticing that the dress she was wearing was made to deliberately draw attention to her curves and slim waist. The gown was like an elegant painting, the way the deep purple silk of the gown melted perfectly with the rich maroon of her strapless, corset top. She seemed to glide when she walked, her well-placed locks of hair and shimmering jewelry swaying gently.

She soon seated herself four tables to the left from where Heero was sitting, peering over at the guard behind her.

Heero shook his head lightly, trying to forget her minor distraction and remember his mission. He quickly turned to the host and hostess of the ballet, watching the two dance together to the slow rhythm. Soon the music subsided, ready to regroup and play again later. Heero decided that now would be a good time to question them about the terrorist, seeing them separate from their gossiping guests.

Walking up to them casually, he was met with the kind-hearted smile of the Mrs. while her spouse went for drinks. She was fairly plump, with her brown hair frosted white from the aging years. A perfect match to those caring grandmothers you see on television. Faking his best friendly smile, Heero stepped closer, acting the part of a courteous party guest.

"Why hello, young man, are you enjoying our little ball? I didn't think someone as young as yourself would come to this sort of celebration."

"Good evening Mrs. Pritchen; I am enjoying it."

"Oh, that's nice, and you're well spoken too. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. I'm curious about people's thoughts on the terrorist attacks lately, and am wondering if I can question you about the issue."

The woman's face seemed to show more and more of her age as he finished his inquisition, her eyes filling with worry and dread.

"The…the terrorists? I…I can't really say, it's…it's not my place to discuss such things. Perhaps you should ask my husband, Luther."

She quickly turned to find her husband, who was discussing something merrily with a friend, and pulled him aside. Heero watched curiously as she whispered to him and motioned in his direction, her mate's eyes following her hand. Patting her on the shoulder reassuringly, he proudly strode over to Heero, a self-confident smile on his round face.

"Young man, you had my wife in a bit of a scare. She doesn't like discussing the happenings with the terrorists, for fear she might jinx herself and bring them here. I on the other hand, would more than welcome your questions, for I know inquiring minds of the youth are important."

The man waited calmly for a response, fingering his white mustache subconsciously.

"Alright, Mr. Pritchen. What's your opinion? Are you worried that a terrorist would be here, knowing you have some very influential politics here?"

"Why, of course I am worried about the terrorists, my boy, what normal person wouldn't be. But I've made absolutely sure that everyone here was an invitee only and that every opening on this complex was either sealed thoroughly or guarded with my best men. Don't worry, young man, this place is well protected."

With this, the host preformed the same comforting pat that he had on his wife on Heero.

"So my boy, how are you liking this party? Not to shabby, ey? But this establishment wasn't easy, you know. Took months to setup, and that orchestra was almost impossible to find…"

Heero drowned out the bragging of the elder man, his somber eyes subconsciously searching for that girl he met at the snack bar. Seeing the table she occupied earlier was empty, he quickly skimmed the room with his well-trained eyes, catching a glimpse of her at the back hallway speaking with a guard she was eyeing before. She seemed to be having a pleasant enough conversation with him, laughing politely at a his last comment. The girl must have then asked him something personal because the man leaned to her neck, as if whispering.

They're flirting. Heero growled inwardly, out of jealousy or annoyance with the man speaking to him, he wasn't sure.

She seemed to smile to herself as the man lingered at her neck, and she casually lifted her hand, as if to embrace him. She slowly brought his face away from her ear, smiling innocently, and promptly connected her knee to his groin, watching his eyes roll back in his head as his bent to cup himself. With the hand she lifted covering his gaping mouth, the girl then swiftly put an upward fist to his chin, knocking him out noiselessly and glanced around cautiously before she dragged the body into the shadows of the big hall.

Heero's eyes widened in shock. What just happened?

He immediately turned to the person in front of him, looking to see if the man in front of him had witnessed the same thing.

"I-…why what's wrong young man? It looks like you've just seen death itself."

Heero didn't answer his eyes searching the man's face in disbelief. Why had he not seen? Why didn't anybody see that? How can they be so oblivious what's happening around them?

"Excuse me. I must…use the restroom."

Nodding politely, Heero calmly worked his way through the crowded room, slipping silently into the hall that the girl had disappeared into.

The corridor was long and narrow, its lofty ceiling ornamented with what looked like 18th century art work, the large windows to his right only allowing the light from the night's stars shine in and giving little illumination of the great hall. With proficient stealth, the well-dressed soldier crept toward the lone room that glowed in an odd blue light, his expert eyes analyzing the situation. Sliding along the wall, he neared the door's frame, reaching slowly for his revolver nestled securely between the base of his back and his pants while his other hand collected the bullet clip. Heero loaded the firearm noiselessly, his whole body tense and ready to react.

Peeking cautiously into the room, he beheld the girl kneeling over a small, pocket-sized laptop, its multi-colored wires connecting to the computer housed on the desk next to it. He noted the unconscious guard sprawled on the floor next to her, the too-familiar crimson liquid Heero had grown so used to seeing now dribbling down the man's chin, starting from his right temple where a small bullet was skillfully planted, matting down his blonde hair.

Turning his averted attention back to the suspect, he watched as she typed furiously at the keyboard, the screen beeping back several times. He heard her breath out a profanity in impatience, pounding the keys with frustration. Her face then brightened when it beeped once more, the computer besides her suddenly booting up at the click of her mouse pad. After the buzzing from the data processor died down, the laptop on the floor chimed and a tiny disk popped out of its side, earning a sigh of accomplishment from the young hacker. Heero tensed; she was finished a lot quicker than he anticipated.

With military speed and secrecy, he slipped into the nearest room, his adept ears hearing the laptop groan in its shutdown and the click of its' cover shutting. A dragging sound was then heard, followed by a thump and a clink – she apparently had hidden the body in the room. The girl was momentarily still, probably looking for any danger or witnesses, and then quietly walked toward the ballroom. Heero calmed slightly; the girl had completed her mission – whatever that was.

"Oi!"

Heero tensed; there was someone new in the hall with the girl.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area!"

Her once fading footsteps had stopped and the new footsteps of what was most likely a guard neared her briskly. It didn't sound like she was trying to run away – in fact, it didn't sound like she was doing anything; he couldn't hear any movement from her.

Click-click.

His ear picked up the noise of metal scraping metal, something very familiar to him. Heero's eyes widened in dread – she wouldn't dare.

"This area is off limi—…hey, drop your weapon!"

She would; she did.

The silenced sound of a bullet slicing through the air was heard, followed by a sick echo of bone and flesh tearing. It was then motionless; a dead calm for what seemed like eternity.

Thud.

The man's body hit the ground roughly. Her footsteps returned, walking toward the body, and he heard the same clinking noise of the door handle from before. There was then the nauseating sound of the victim's feet squeaking weakly across the tiled floor to the carpeted room where he first spotted her. Discarding the body, the girl finally headed back to the main room, her footsteps growing fainter as she left earshot.

Heero let the breath that he was holding go; he'd finally found the terrorist.

Damn; no one had or would hear what just happened though, she had everything perfectly planned out. A concealed gun with a silencer for any prime target or witness, a laptop for downloading important information, she's the real deal. How was he going to get her alone so he could complete his mission? She had all evidence destroyed or hidden, so he can't just walk up to her and hold a gun to her head, they'd think he was the terrorist. No…he has to figure out how to manipulate her into confessing or just plain kill her.

Heero got to his feet; this was going to be both challenging and difficult. Replacing his pistol to where it was before, he checked for the girl and then crept out of the room. It was going to be a long night.


	2. The Dance

**Author's Note**: This chapter isn't terribly long, but I promise it'll pick up from here. It get quite…interesting? Te-he. :B

A big thanks to Sass and Jigsaw for my first reviews on this! Hope you enjoy this and future chapters. :)

Chapter Rating: PG, for mild language and slight innuendo.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: The Dance

Heero surveyed the dance room carefully before stepping out of the hall, making sure no one would see him. He strode briskly as he exited the big corridor, but not so it would look too obvious that he was fleeing from it. Reaching the safety of his table, he pulled out a chair, seating himself with a sigh as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

His mind went a mile a minute with strategies, thinking out ways of how to approach her, his choice of words, her reaction, who would draw the first weapon, how he should kill her… this was very dangerous. Through thick locks of auburn hair, her stared at his folded hands, his palms growing sweaty with anxiety. Maybe he could wait until she strikes the next location on her list, but that would mean he would let her get away with the information she'd already assimilated. Damn. How was he going to do this?

His eyes darted up quickly at a bright glimmer of jewelry several meters away – there she was. Pouring a drink for herself delicately, she nodded politely to a thin-nosed elder woman helping herself to the finger foods beside her, seemingly trying to avoid the other woman's attempt to strike up a conversation. She backed away gracefully, nodded once again with a smile, and soon drifted over to the window that lay in the back of the room, near the corner. Not really a people person, Heero concluded.

Behind him, the music came to life with a moderate chime of a cymbal, and with that, an idea came to Heero. Standing abruptly, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves – here goes nothing. With deliberate strides Heero walked toward the girl, running the last minute plan through his head over and over. Though he made sure to take his time approaching her, he seemed to reach her side within seconds, but luckily his advance went unnoticed.

Silently, he beheld her as she gazed out the window, the snow falling softly as it dusted the rooftops of the houses below, something common in the climate-controlled colonies during holidays. The girl appeared to be in a daze, her eyes unfocused as she slowly swirled her drink, her head slightly tilted, but Heero soon noticed that the hand holding her drink trembled. The dark punch in the glass rippled wildly. Her face, however, was set in stone; it looked calm. She looked quite innocent, he thought with a frown, you never would have guessed what or who she really was. She looked normal – Something he had always had trouble with.

Shaking his head, Heero freed his mind of any uncertainty before he took a deep breath, clearing his throat and holding out his hand.

She gasped in surprise. Turning to him with suspicion in her vibrant eyes, her expression quickly softened as she recognized him, her gaze falling from his dire, unreadable eyes to his extended hand. With an amused smile she accepted, placing her dainty hand gingerly in his strong grip.

They slowly strolled over to the dance floor, hand-in-hand, and soon assumed the dance position. Languidly beginning to sway together with the rhythm, Heero sighed in silent relief; the band wasn't playing anything upbeat. If they'd been, it would have been more difficult to get her where he wanted her.

Both stayed silent, and Heero felt awkward with the way they were dancing; she was too removed, keeping space between them; this wasn't going to work if she wasn't close enough. Being as chaste as he could, he tugged her body closer to his, until he felt the curve of her body against him. She went rigid against his strong arm around her waist momentarily, caught off guard. Gradually, Heero felt her relax under his grip, and she soon moved her hand from his shoulder to the base of his neck, her head resting lightly on his opposite shoulder.

He led her in a slow, well-paced dance, taking in everything about her. The first thing that jumped out about her was the smell of cocoanut oil on her, its' scent very warm and soothing. For some reason, it reminded Heero of a warm bed. Exhaling slowly to focus more on the girl, he threw a glance in her direction, noting she wasn't paying much attention to him. She stood about five-feet tall, he assumed, but the heels of her lacy shoes gave her a generous couple of inches, allowing her to be eye level with him. Her body frame felt very slender in his arms, almost too slender, but with the weight of her body against him and the slight contour of muscles in her upper arm, Heero guessed she was lean and muscular. He also noticed that the girl was tense; she was on edge, something he could easily coincide with; she was an undercover terrorist. Slowly beginning to notice her soft, warm breath against his throat, he wondered what foundation had sponsored her and who had trained her. What could she possibly be fighting for, now that the war was over? Turning his head a fraction of an inch, he peered curiously at her through the corner of his eye, reciting what he needed to say to her in his head.

Clearing his throat again, Heero twisted his neck more to see her face, feeling her attention shift to him.

"Why are you here?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm here with family. I told you before, didn't I?"

"That's not what I meant…"

Heero's hold tightened on her, scowling inwardly at her casual tone.

"Who sent you?"

She was silent for a moment.

"My uncle brought me here, if that's what you mean."

He clenched his teeth; she's a good actor. Heero questioned her again, this time with his lips next to her jeweled ear.

"Who are you working for? What organization is sponsoring your attacks?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw everything that happened back in that hallway."

"What happened? What did you see?"

The girl's voice never wavered in her response – she knew exactly what to say. Her tone, however, showed an enjoyment of dancing around the subject matter, and through gritted teeth Heero tried to keep his patience.

"I know where both bodies are hidden. I know what computer you got your information from. You're not leaving this party alive."

That's when Heero felt the girl's body stiffen; He'd hit a button. She didn't react like he'd hoped though, he was expecting her to draw a concealed weapon or run out of the room so he could chase after her and complete his mission. Much to his dismay, she stood silently, still swaying with him in their dance, but her nails dug into his shoulder uncomfortably. She then drew her head back slowly, turning to look him in the eyes.

Heero blinked in surprise. Her piercing eyes narrowed, burning into him with a look of contempt, but at the same time, it almost looked as if she was amused. With an unusual sigh she shut her eyes, and soon closed the space between. Gently placing a kiss on his cheek, she then moved to his ear with the promise of death on her lips.

"I'm goin' to have to kill you. I'm sorry."

His jaw almost dropped.

"What?"

"And I was starting to like you, too. Damn…"

She said nothing after that, but just danced at a leisurely pace with Heero, leaving him in a dumfounded stupor. She's going to kill him? What? Usually those words are spoken when the roles are reversed; he'd be the assassin, he'd promise death. But this, this was completely different. This meant that he had to figure out a way to kill her, before she has a chance to finish him.

Everyone around the dancing couple began to clap, signaling that this dance was over. The girl pulled away gently from Heero's arms, but did not flee. Good, now was the time to formulate a plan—

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Thank you."

The host was speaking. Heero glanced over at his former dance partner, seeing her stand silently in wait of the host's speech, hands together in front of her politely. He turned back to the speaker.

"Though I wish it wouldn't, our ballet will be ending at approximately one a.m. tonight. It's been such a pleasure hosting a grand ball filled with wonderful guests, and I ask all of you join me in the final waltz of the party. Shall we?"

The man was answered with a mild cheer from his polite party-goers, and with a considerate bow, he joined the people on the dance floor, wife on arm.

Shit. This was not good, he won't have any time to complete his mission, and he even may lose the target if she declines and leaves. Heero needed a new plan, and quick.

With an anxious extended arm toward the girl, Heero offered another dance to her.

She first arched an eyebrow, as if confused, but then curiously acknowledged by taking his hand, unsure of just what he was planning.

Taking the lead, Heero watched her follow suit and then spin in his high, out stretched hand, her bright, lime eyes always connecting with his cobalt ones. She side-stepped twice with him, turned and then spun again, the arc of her back now on his chest. After completing the spin, Heero placed his hand in hers while the other found the curve of her hip, her hand trailing his to cover it. He lead her in a small circle, stopped, and then repeated a dance step done earlier. Pulling her close to his body, Heero tensed when he felt the girls' body press into his chest, her cheek pressing against his in an almost intimate manner, causing suspicion to rise in the Gundam soldier rapidly.

Heero's eyes narrowed; what is she doing?

Trying to ignore her advances, he spun her again, performed another dance step, and proceeded to dip her. With his arm holding her securely, he ran his other hand down the length of her body to catch her knee, suddenly stopped at a large L-shaped object bound to her upper thigh.

A gun…?

Heero glanced down to where his hand was and then to the girl, who was now smiling cynically at him. He instantly responded with a cold scowl, lifting her back up, a three-step maneuver following it. Feeling he should show his little 'secret' too, Heero took the hand holding hers and brought it to the base of his spine, where his gun was nestled securely. He watched with satisfaction as her half-lidded eyes grew wide at the moment her nimble fingers found it, her head turning sharply to look at him. She searched his intense, blue eyes carefully, the mixed emotions of fear and ire in her own, and suddenly tried to jerk away from Heero's gentle hold on her. He held tight though; he was not going to let his target escape now that she knew he was armed. Pulling her back to him at her second attempt, Heero quickly closed the space between their faces, stopping only when he felt the soft skin of her cheek on his lips before he whispered:

"Do NOT make a scene. I'll kill you."

He felt the warmth of her cheek increase at his seductive yet deadly closeness. Heero then felt her breathe out something in response.

"What happens now?"

Heero had to think for a moment, not knowing how to answer.

"When the dance is over…we finish this."


	3. The Escape

**Author's Note**: This is a longer chapter. It's set up differently, so when you come to the parts of the story in _italics_, it's a flash back. Hope you guys can keep up with this one, it's pretty fast-paced. ;P

Again, thank you all so much for the reviews. :D

Chapter Rating: PG-13, for language, descriptive violence, and gore.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The Escape

He hissed in pain as a hidden sapling's outstretching branches caught his calf, ripping through the material of his pant leg to his sore flesh, tearing the skin open. This didn't slow him though, as he felt the blood trickle down, for this was nothing compared to what he's experienced before.

All that mattered now was fulfilling the rest of his mission – and getting away from here alive.

Another tree snagged the fabric of his already tattered coat sleeve, almost trying to pull him back; back to the pile of rubble that used to be the party. No, he inwardly scolded, no. There's nothing more that can be done. Heero Yuy…you fucked up.

An uplifted root of a nearby shrub seemed to rise up out of the ground, making the tired, fleeing soldier stumble blindly through the snow-dusted forest, almost toppling over. He quickly regained his control though, and only a whimper of pain was heard from the limp figure in his strong, protective grip. His muscles ached from the constant pressure on them, and although what he was carrying was no more than 100 pounds, the weight seemed unbearable. The frail shape of his unconscious passenger stirred again as he splashed through the thin ice of a small stream, struggling to stretch out but then wincing sharply.

Heero then felt the sickening warmth of blood seep from her side, oozing out in a throb that matched her irregular heartbeat, the crimson liquid saturating the fabric of his shirt. His stomach churned as the cloth of his shirt stuck to his skin, and Heero managed to muster up enough courage to glimpse down at her.

She looked ill; deathly ill. Her once rosy cheeks were now pale as ivory, and the dribble of crimson down the left side of her face made her look even more ghostly. The perfect bronze curls that had hung delicately about her now dangled loosely from her lolling head, one of them caught in the dried blood that started from the corner of her mouth, her parted lips smeared with lip-gloss and blood. The cream-colored skin of the girl's neck was scratched in several places, and a large scrape, from her lower, left shoulder to the top of her right breast, had just recently scabbed over. This was not the worse of her injuries though, for an immense amount of blood continued to percolate from her right side, and it was definitely taking it's sweet time to clot.

She wasn't meant to survive that explosion, Heero concluded, recalling what had happened back at the ball. She knew she would die in the blast at that close of range.

Putting the mission before your life was something Heero was used to doing, but seeing someone else do it was…different. He could stand the look and feel of his blood, but when it came from someone else…Heero didn't like it.

-

_Heero never took his eyes off her, knowing that if he did, she would escape. The girl seemed to be thinking the same thing, for her eyes never left him. She almost appeared to circle him, like a hungry raptor, waiting for him to slip up so she could attack. _

_Trying not to let on what he had planned, Heero followed the crowd of exiting guests, watching her do the same. He flexes his fingers readily as he slowly moved through the line to the door, getting ready to terminate the terrorist threat. His last successfully completed mission—_

_"Well, my dear boy, wasn't this a splendid get together?"_

_Heero swung around to face the jolly host of the party, the man's hand automatically reaching out to take his in a departing handshake. His eyes widened in surprise as the host shook his hand vigorously, his enthusiasm and friendliness making Heero want to gag. Dammit. Heero hadn't counted on running into this rambling idiot. _

_"Young man, I haven't forgotten about our little meeting, you know, and I have opened a space on my ever so busy schedule to take your questions. How's tomorrow at three, hmm?"_

_With desperate eyes, Heero searched for the girl, ignoring the man addressing him. He didn't have time to be polite, he had to stop that girl – now. Pulling away from the man's friendly handshake, he hurried toward the hall he'd discovered her in earlier, secretly readying his concealed weapon for use. _

_He stopped dead at the start of the hallway, and quickly glued himself to the wall, his eyes scanning the empty corridor for her. Silently, he worked his way through, drawing his weapon at any and every sound he heard. _

_Silence. _

_It appeared that the passageway was deserted. _

_He neared an open doorway, the room on the other side of it dark, and poised his pistol. Springing out, Heero threw his gun forward, finger on the trigger. His eyes darted around in the darkness, looking for a shimmer of jewelry, a person's figure, anything. But he found nothing; he heard nothing. Cautiously, he stepped further inside the room, his gun still held out in ready, and searched for her. _

_Still nothing. _

_Slowly lowering his weapon, Heero backed out if the room, his eyes keen to any movement. He stepped into the hall, eyeing everything carefully, and continued his pursuit of the terrorist, sliding along the wall in stealthy search. _

**Chk-chk. **

_Heero froze – it's her._

_Spinning to face her, Heero's eyes widened in panic as a bullet whizzed by the left side of his face, bringing some of the flesh from his cheek and ear with it as it hit the opposite wall with a muffled bang. _

_Automatically, he dropped down to his hands and knees, and swept his adversary's feet out from under her with an extended leg. She fell with a small cry followed by the dulled fire of her revolver, but Heero did not hear the thud of her body landing. Looking over to her quickly, he saw that the girl had somehow caught herself in mid fall and counterbalanced her weight, now getting to her feet with weapon still in hand. _

_Before she could fire again, Heero jabbed the tip of his pistol into her stomach roughly, shoving her against the nearest wall. He glowered at her dangerously, his cobalt eyes screaming at her to drop her weapon while his hands twisted both of her arms painfully above her head, the girl struggling against him wildly. _

"_Who are you working for?"_

_Those bright green eyes framing her face narrowed sharply at his cold monotone, her teeth bared. Heero was only inches from her face, glaring daggers at her, the pressure of his pistol pushing into her stomach increasing sharply as she squirmed more._

"_Bastard…!"_

_He didn't know how it happened, but the girl managed to slip a leg out and dig the heel of her shoe into his foot, the pain triggering a reflex to make Heero step back and grunt out. Before he could raise his gun again she sent the heel of her hand violently into his chest, making him reel back several feet. Feeling some of his emotional control slipping, he sprang at her, grabbing and pushing her gun away as she came at him. Another deadened shot was heard as he did this, the shell barely missing his foot. Swiftly and with military precision, Heero then sharply connected his fist with her jaw. _

_The impact knocked her flat on the floor, but she seemed to be two steps ahead of him, snaking her legs out to trip him. Heero cursed as his reflexes failed him, falling back with a sharp wince as her heel dug into his shin while the other foot's tip pulled his heel forward. _

_After his nasty spill to the floor, he rolled onto his stomach and his hand immediately reached out for the pistol that had managed to escape his firm grasp during the fall. Heero felt blindly for it, his eyes darting nervously to where the girl once was._

_"Shimatta…!"_

_Heero writhed in pain as he felt the sharp heel of her shoe sink into his wrist, the pressure of all her weight at one point on his arm making his fingers go numb. He bared his teeth in agony as one eye squinted up at her, seeing her aim the pistol at his hand. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Heero waited for the splintering ache of a bullet to tear through his palm as three softened shots rang out. _

_The pain never came. _

_Looking over at her, he followed the direction of her pistol, which was aimed at his gun, now in several pieces. _

_She was motionless, her revolver still aimed at what used to be his firearm. The girl seemed to hesitate, being as silent as she was, her face contoured into an expression of insecurity. _

_Suddenly, with what sounded like a reluctant sob, she turned her weapon to Heero's face, pulling the trigger when her eyes connected with his. _

-

Heero had almost seen regret in those big, lime eyes of hers, an emotion Heero was once familiar with.

Glancing down, he looked to her eyes, now closed and swollen, to see if she'd wake. Heero knew it was pointless, but he also knew that if he didn't get answers soon, he might go on a shooting spree.

Who IS she?

-

_The gun barrel registered a blank as the bullet chamber snapped back; the ammunition depleted. _

_Heero's eyes narrowed – act now._

_With breakneck reflexes, Heero swung his knee out at her legs, making hers buckle as he snatched her gun away. As soon as he felt the weight lift off his wrist, he rolled away from her, leapt to his feet and stepped back, not wanting to get knocked to the floor by her nimbleness again. _

_She was standing seconds later, her eyes darting to him discreetly, waiting for his reaction to her foul play. _

_He scowled at her, his dark eyes glaring, and savagely pulled apart the gun, throwing the empty cartridge at her feet. _

"_Your life could have depended on whether you had enough ammunition. You were careless." _

_The girl's eyes widened at his comment, but soon narrowed and glowered at him. _

"_What would you know?"_

"_I know I always have backup."_

_The girl seemed to give him a small smile, crossing her arms and leaning to one side slightly, her posture telling him she had something up her sleeve._

"_Oh…I do have back up. I promise you, with this plan, you will leave here in pieces. You really shouldn't have followed me. It would have saved a lot of pain…for me as well as you."_

_What?_

_Heero watched suspiciously as the girl slowly lifted a hand to her throat, pulling her shimmering choker loose with a modest tug. Putting the diamond-shaped charm in her open palm, she gently popped it open, revealing what looked like a miniature circuit board. With nimble fingers, the girl gracefully punched in something, a faint beep answering her typed command. _

_His eyes widened slightly; she wouldn't. A bomb…?_

_Lifting her head up, she held the small jeweled-amulet to her breast, and Heero could swear he saw her lip quiver as her delicate brow creased in woe. _

"_You have fifteen seconds to get away from here as fast as you can."_

_She WOULD. _

_Heero backed away slowly in disbelief. She…can't…_

_"In the memory of the honorable Doctor J…!"_

_What the hell! His jaw dropped at her parting words, but his instinct promptly kicked in, and Heero dashed away, diving into any room closest to him and covering his head as the corridor exploded. _

-

What happened after that was a blur. Heero vaguely recalled coming to under a large piece of plaster, most likely from the ceiling, and staggering to his feet. But rerunning what had happened no more than minutes ago, it seemed to be coming back to him.

-

_Disoriented and only able to hear a loud ringing in one of his ears, Heero sluggishly made his way through the wreckage and rubble, seeming to favor his left leg as he stumbled over to what was a doorway before the explosion. _

_The whole hallway was totaled. _

_Staggering forward after spitting out a mouthful of almost black blood, Heero looked for her body, for unknown reasons, and found it, but not like he'd hoped he would. _

_The girl's body was mangled amongst large plaster scraps and steel piping, covered in drywall dust and some cement pieces from the floor above them. Heero thought she was dead, seeing as much blood as he did, but was proven wrong when she tried to get up with a feeble, painful cry. _

_Standing to the side of her silently, he beheld her futile struggle to move, wincing violently whenever she leaned to the right. The girl's last attempt to get up erupted in an agonizing sob, a bloody hand clutching her side as she fell back weakly. _

_Hearing her tormenting scream, Heero felt a wave of nausea come over him, his stoic façade faltering slightly when the girl whined in agony again, wincing slightly._

_By some unknown force, Heero found himself dropping to his knees beside her, staring down at her with clouded and emotionless blue eyes. She appeared incoherent, oblivious to him and her surroundings until he leaned in closer to her, her pain-filled eyes widening in panic. _

_Abruptly, Heero put a finger to her lips, silencing any protests she could muster in her current state. He skimmed over her body with an eye out for any serious injuries, and then slowly pulled the hand clasped securely to her side away. _

"_Kuso…"_

_A long piece of rebarb had gored her ribcage. The steel rod was coated with her blood, now collecting in a crimson puddle under her, and stuck out several inches from her body at a gross angle. Feeling his stomach curdle sharply at the sight of the dripping pipe piercing her side, Heero tried to speak, his voice husky and broken._

"_Listen to me. I need you to trust me."_

_Heero took his hand and forced her to look at him so they were face to face, his dire blue eyes inches away from her pain-stricken expression. The girl stopped her weak thrashing at the sound of his monotone voice, her eyes searching his in confusion._

"…_Why—?"_

_She was cut off by a violent cough, blood trickling down her chin, and struggled to catch her breath. Warily, her breathing now heavy and raspy, the girl nodded, her eyes begging him for help. _

"_Relax…"_

_She weakly nodded again, trying to steady her gurgled breathing for him. _

_Heero took a deep breath, gingerly placing both hands tightly around the crippling bar that pierced her side. _

_He then jerked his hands upward, ripping the pipe free in one smooth motion. _

-

She gave an earsplitting scream before she passed out.

He could still hear it, echoing in head, and could still see the wound erupting with blood, the crimson fluid spurting out and staining his hands and shirt with its' life-giving warmth.

He shuddered.

_**THUMP.**_

Heero suddenly jumped at a sound to his right, a small thud falling behind him. Glancing back in alarm, he caught sight of a dainty, silver object that shimmered in the moonlight.

Her shoe; it's only her shoe.

Turning back, Heero immediately ducked as a thick branch tried to knock him over, sending him barreling into a thorny brush. Subconsciously, he shielded his wounded cargo from the ground as his balance slipped, his shoulder hitting the hard, snow-covered ground with a crack. Instantly the pain seemed to spread like fire through his entire arm, licking his sore muscles with a spiny tongue. He panted out every obscenity that came to mind as he struggled to his knees, now noticing that the unconscious person accompanying him was several feet away.

"Uhhh…"

He groaned out as he staggered after her, his legs feeling as heavy as lead. It felt like it took him forever to finally near her, her limp figure sprawled out among the dead leaves and melting snow, looking ghastly unhealthy under the moon's lulling glow. With frost bitten hands Heero scooped her up into his tired arms, huffing several times as he lifted her.

Cradling her gently as it began to snow, Heero trudged off through the clearing he had stumbled into, praying to god that this was the direction to a safe and secret place; for the girl's sake, not his own.

Faintly, in the background, Heero heard sirens fly toward the smoldering mess that used to be the ballet.

**_-_Later_- _**

An abandoned and dilapidated church about two miles south of the explosion seemed a good enough place to hide. Heero stumbled toward it blindly in the moon's soft glow.

Flinging the heavy, delicately carved wooden doors of the church open, he pushed his body to the very limits as he shuffled to the hospital wing in the chapel. It was not uncommon for a house of God in the colonies to have an infirmary, for when they were built, the colonies were at war with the earth.

With an exhausted huff, Heero heaved the wounded young woman onto a faded, dusty mattress. Taking a few moments to catch his breath, he quickly limped over to a pair of stainless steal cabinets, digging through it until he found bandages, antiseptics, tape, and empty syringes. Stuffing them into his tattered over coat, Heero grabbed a nearby respirator and staggered back over to the girl, immediately taking a syringe head off with his teeth and spitting it out to his side. Tapping the crook of her elbow several times, he gingerly guided the needle tip into a blood vessel, his patient whimpering slightly.

He must work quickly, Heero thought, as he slid the mouth covering from the respirator on to her mouth and nose, she could slip away at any moment. Warily, he glanced up at her, seeing the corner of the girl's eyes laced with dried, pain-filled tears and the color in her face fading.

This was going from bad to worse.


	4. The Mentality

**Author's Note**: This chapter's kinda short, but I added it cuz I thought it gave some good insight into the soldier Heero Yuy. ;P RnR, if you'd like. Oh, and BTW: the text in _italics_is a dream sequence.

**Rating**: PG, w/ mild language and innuendo.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: The Mentality

The irritating buzz of static was beginning to chisel its' way at his patience, the fingers holding the tiny radio in place now tightening their hold. Gingerly, the fingers of the other hand twisted the channel knob slightly, trying to catch the faint signal that the distant news station was emitting. Heero had forgotten why he was continuing to listen to scratchy hum to the radio, for he had already found out what happened after he'd escaped. Apparently, the bombs the girl had planted were all rigged to go off in the eastern side of the building, where they were when it exploded. Many people were panicked, some were injured, and three were found dead. Only one, however, died in the explosion, for authorities found the other two had bullet holes in their heads. Thinking back, Heero remembered why.

Sighing through his nose, he glanced down at his watch, noting the time: six in the morning. He'd been sitting in the back pew of the chapel for well over three hours now, fiddling with whatever he could find. The radio occupied him long enough to realize that the authorities didn't have a clue. Heero gave the radio a disgusted grimace, throwing the box of annoying static to the ground roughly. It was useless now.

Slowly pushing himself into the standing position, Heero tried his best not to limp as he made his way back to the hospital room, tucking the revolver he found in a hidden part of the church into the back of his pants. Taking a deep breath, he teetered slowly into the room, growling at his leg's sensitivity as he moved to the girl's side.

She was still comatose.

Giving his neck a slow and well-needed rub, he threw his gaze to the bedside table, staring darkly at the mini-laptop he found hidden in her dress, which was now in a crumpled pile on the floor. The laptop, however, was in several pieces, the glass screen cracked and black. This allowed all of Heero's problems to be sealed up inside of his captive's unconscious head. Something he was not happy with.

Languidly, he shifted his attention and checked the girl's facial injuries, a finger tracing the bruise he had so graciously given her hours ago. His finger then trailed down to her neck, and he checked her pulse, looking at the clock again to time her heart rate.

A little below normal, but not too dangerous.

He continued his examination, being as indifferent as possible, moving the thick wool blanket lower to check the gash on her chest, exposing all of her upper body. The sudden nakedness that flooded his eyes wanted to stir something in his chest, but the years of training he had endured when he was younger quickly silenced the fluttery feeling – emotions gave way for weakness. Now was not the time for petty hormones and emotions; he was keeping her alive strictly for business. Being a little less gentle than before, he ran the pad of his thumb down the large slash, feeling her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed.

Heero then slowly peeled the blanket further off of her right side, thankful he had kept her undress after he'd bandaged her earlier – if he hadn't, he would have a much harder time cleaning her wound again. Taking a deep breath, he calmly examined the small but deep laceration just below her breast. Averting his eyes from her nudity, he removed the bandage carefully, flushed and sterilized the wound, and began putting a fresh dressing on it.

While he opened and prepped the binding for her chest, Heero's eyes moved up to her face, his indigo orbs gazing numbly at the girl's unconscious expression, his mind buzzing softly with questions he needed her to answer. Who is she working for, what are her orders, where is she from…a million things needed to be addressed all at once.

At the same time, though, a piece of him found a common ground with his comatose captive, and for some reason, Heero took a moment to reflect on himself.

He was all about business. He was given an order, a location, and a gun. After giving his all, he either succeeded or failed. He permitted nothing but the mission premise to guide his thoughts. He was a soldier. But…so was she. These new and conflicting ideas whirled slowly in Heero's head, bombarding him with things he head not taken time to contemplate. Is she the enemy? Should she pay for the wrong-doing recently, or the people giving her orders? She's just a soldier, following orders. She's just a girl.

Absently, he allowed his eyes to wander down her body chastely. Heero was not an innocent. He'd seen this before. He knew what a woman's body looked like. He worked along side four other male soldiers, one of them an obnoxious American. Hardcore nudity wasn't easy to avoid. He has seen enough pornography to know what and how things looked and sounded. After all, he was forced to share a dorm with Duo. Whatever naivety Heero had about sex was long gone. What he didn't know, however, was how it felt. Sex was never on the top of his 'To Do' list, and the more he considered it, the more it seemed that he had rarely even thought about. Heero had hardly ever allowed someone to get close enough to get to know him, let alone touch him.

And now, standing over a naked and wounded female soldier, Heero recognized that it was possible for him to want to be with someone. He could desire, he could even lust. Languidly his gaze traveled up to the girl's face again. Could he want a woman? Could he ever lust after one? Could he ever fall in love? It felt odd to him to say that to himself, even if it was just mentally. Lust, love, passion…all of it seemed confusing. And, from what he had heard, it appeared as though all of those things could be very hurtful, too.

He sighed.

Letting all of those unusual thoughts fade away, Heero covered her back up with the heavy, withered fleece, assuming just by the feel of the afghan that it must not be pleasant on her bare skin.

Oh well.

Stretching in exhaustion, Heero made his way over to a musty cushioned armchair set adjacent to the hospital bed that she lie in, plopping down with a tired "_oof_". He'd been awake for thirty-eight hours now, and his eyes and body ached for sleep. But he can't rest, not now. Closing his eyes, Heero leaned back into the antiquated armchair, feeling the familiar, heavy blanket of unconsciousness wrap him in its comforting warmth. Though he tried to fight it, he found himself drifting…

-

_A young girl of sixteen with dirty blonde hair and innocent blue eyes walked through the plane's tiny isle toward him, in business attire. She bowed politely to him as she passed, probably unable to recognize him with out his black shorts and green top. Her perfume tickled his senses as she did so, the scent made to entice anyone interested. _

_Heero, though, felt nothing. _

_He found himself moving quickly off the plane, and he heard her gasp softly in surprise as she begun to seat herself, feeling her attention shift to him. Now off the airliner, Heero looked up at her window and saw her beaming down at him in gratitude for the gift he'd left her. She waved and gave the ribbon-bound teddy bear a kiss on the cheek._

_He merely nodded. _

_Soon the memory flickered away, leaving him to think for a moment. _

_That was Relena. Of the few times Heero considered Relena as anything more than a friend, this was one of those times. He recalled the many times when she was inches from his face, and how her eyes begged him to come close, and let her taste him. Her presence alone seemed to pull at him, wanting nothing but to have him. Heero remembered many times, lying awake at night, trying to ignore her constant baiting and silently considering what to do. He didn't deny that her obsession flattered him, as much as a stoic soldier can be flattered, but the idea of touching her, having her, allowing her or anyone to see him with his guard down…it bothered him. It distracted him. And for the soldier Heero Yuy, distractions should be eliminated or ignored. _

_They led two entirely different lifestyles. To act on simple, physical attraction would be wrong. Heero may not be a romance coinsure, but he knew that much. And the more she pushed, the more he distanced himself. _

_And so, Heero gave the matter no further thought. He would be her friend, her protector, but that was it. Again, with Relena, it was business. It would always be business. With everyone, it would be business, unless he could force himself to do otherwise. _

_Suddenly, in an erratic burst of color, another image swirled into view, the dark colors and lights of last night's ballet coming into focus. Gradually, the now familiar face of the American girl greeted his eyes with a rich spiral of colors, her face molded into a small smile. The sound of calming music floated in the air, and the girl's voice echoed in his head, bouncing off the walls of his skull._

"_I'm goin' have to kill you…Just when I was starting to like you…"_

_The casual tone of the girl made Heero uneasy. If she was a soldier, like him, why is she mixing emotion with business? True, Heero had impulsively acted on emotion in battle, but…the idea of being so casual about something you had specific orders for…it was foreign to Heero. It also intrigued him. _

_The image continued on, to the dance floor, rehearsing the waltz, and Heero watched himself with mild curiosity as they danced, the girl spinning out widely. Something about this was different, though, for as she returned to his embrace, she drew her gun, shoved him to the floor, and pushed the weapon into Heero's forehead, a loud bang heard when she squeezed the trigger._

-

Heero gasped.

His head spun as he looked around in panic, but he instinctively calmed himself. Steadying his breathing, he slowly sat up.

It was all a dream.

Damnit. He hadn't meant to fall asleep.

He cleared his throat and stretched his leg's, but couldn't help but feel eyes on him. Slowly, he looked to the girl's bed.

Confused, piercing eyes peered back at Heero, a slender hand clutching the blanket around her as she sat upright. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips moved wordlessly at him.


	5. The Kitchen

Author's Note: Here ya go, another chapter up. Lucky you! And I fixed my lil' typos, thanks to Sass - thanks a bunch:D I heart you!

Thanks for the reviews, I effing love you guys! LOL

Chapter Rating: PG-13, for adult situations and mild gore.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: The Kitchen 

They seemed frozen in each other's gaze, eyes locked on one another's. All that was heard was her faint raspy breathing. The eerie silence between the two seemed to pulse, and with it her breathing quickened. The girl's eyes searched his in a panic, her unfamiliar surroundings soon drawing her weary gaze, her eyes darting around the room in alarm.

There was no feeling of time anymore, only the uncomfortable throb of the stillness.

Suddenly, she threw the blankets off of her and turned sharply to flee, but stopped short with a piercing cry, her feeble attempt to escape getting as far as the bed's edge. Whimpering out her agony weakly, the girl's hands clutched her side tightly, the wobbly feet underneath her giving out and allowing her to spill clumsily onto the cold, marble-plated floor.

Heero heard her wheeze and claw desperately at the tile, trying her hardest to move, ragged sobs slowly interrupting her deep breaths. Calmly, he got up and made his way carefully around the bed, until he was standing over her; his eyes void of emotion while he silently watched her.

The girl stopped her flailing the moment she felt him nearby, and after several seconds of silent sobbing, she slowly pushed herself to her knees, half-choking as she drew in an uneven breath. She kept her head down and her bare chest covered, her shoulders trembling as she continued to gasp and sputter softly, her cotton white panties now stained from blood trickling from her blood-soaked bandage.

Drawing his pistol, Heero stretched out his arm, the cold metal of the revolver's tip pressing against the girl's delicate temple. He watched emotionlessly when she winced, uttering a shaky sob as she held her doddering hands protectively against her body, her shoulders hunching. She waited silently, with the exception of her stuttering sobs, for him to pull the trigger.

Heero, however, didn't.

Slowly, he dragged his gun along her face gingerly, slipping the tip under the girl's chin and lifting it, angling her head in his direction. His blue, stoic eyes searched to connect with the pastel green of hers when he peered down his pistol's point at her face, which was hidden by tangled locks of russet hair. Her lime-colored orbs darted to the gun before connecting with his, her eyes rimmed thickly with tears and frustration; some tears languidly rolling down passed her freckled, flushed cheeks to her wrinkled chin, her lower lip cracked and bleeding. Behind those tears burned a fierce anger, her eyebrows knitted together bitterly as she fought to hold on to her pride.

"Just do it, already!"

Heero felt something in his chest tighten when she rasped out her weak demand, seeing the mixed emotions of shame, pain, and rage glistening in her tear-filled eyes. Her raw emotion was beginning to alarm him.

With an authoritative gaze, Heero held out his other hand.

Staring darkly at his opened palm, the girl then turned her head sharply away from the gun touching her face, coughing out another string of defeated sobs. Giving herself a moment to quiet down, her hand weakly rose up and fell limply into his warm palm, her face still turned away from him. Using his hand she lifted herself, wobbled slightly, and slowly sat on the bed, sinking in a few inches.

Heero heard her cry softly to herself as he reached under the bed, pulling out a folded pair of musty shorts and an over sizes sweatshirt, but showed no sympathy. He merely set them next to her and walked toward the exit.

Pausing at the doorway, he spun around, holding the gun out at eye-level and pointing it at her. The girl's eyes widened.

"Don't try to run. I _will_ kill you, if you do."

Those wide eyes narrowed into slits, her hands held to her chest defensively. She struggled to keep her composure, her nose and eyes reddened, and nodded slowly, her gaze dropping to the floor.

Turning away, he saw her slowly reach for the clothing.

-

Safety on, safety off.

Safety on, safety off.

His thumb felt raw from the continuous motion of pushing the safety on the gun. He'd been doing this for about two hours now, according to the clock on the far wall, and it still hadn't seemed to bore him. Or maybe it had, and he couldn't find anything else to keep his mind off of certain things.

Straddling the back of an aged, poorly-carved wooden chair, Heero rested his chin on an arm draped over the back of it, the other hanging limply at his side as it toyed with the pistol's safety. His stoic, cobalt eyes were glued to the Hospital bed that the girl occupied, the chair he sat in just outside the doorway.

She was sleeping. Curled up into the fetal position, she had drifted off after Heero changed the dressing on her side, which was much easier with her awake. Luckily for him, she was well behaved during that time.

Sitting up and arching his back, Heero stretched in exhaustion as his stomach churned hungrily. Heero looked at his watch again, calculating that the last thing he'd had was the glass of punch at the party – almost twelve hours ago. It was now nine a.m.; Time to restore some energy.

With a groan he raised himself from the chair, reaching behind him and tucking the gun into his waistband as he plodded down the hall toward the kitchen.

As he walked, Heero rubbed his sore shoulder, the fractured joint bringing back memories of when he'd fled from the ballet. Fingering the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he pushed open the weighty, stainless steel doors of the kitchen and strode over to the cupboards. On tip-toe, he rummaged through the canned good and cardboard boxes, finding a small carton of tea bags. He grabbed it, along with some containers of food, and moved over to the stove.

Looking around, he spotted some pots in an open cabinet several feet away. Heero figured he'd probably have to wash them, as he made his way over to them; It'd been years since this place has been in use, along with any of its appliances.

Now with a couple small kettles in hand, he moved to the sink, which looked well corroded. Heero couldn't help but shake his head as he worked the rusty knobs on the faucet, the head of the tap rumbling slightly before a small jet of water hissed out.

With an exasperated sigh he began the mechanical movement of his arm while he scrubbed the kitchenware, the lukewarm water making the thought of unconsciousness pull at his senses again.

Heero quickly blinked away the concept of sleep, rinsing the pans off and filling a small kettle with water.

No time to rest.

Trudging back over to the stove, he lit up two burners and set the water-filled kettle on one and a pot filled with water on the other, leaning half-awake on the counter next to it.

His thoughts couldn't help but wander to the subject of the girl, closing his eyes in irritation at the constant thought of her.

He sighed – he needed answers as soon as possible. His patience was growing thin. When they finished eating, Heero decided, then he would get his answers. Through gentle persuading or brutal interrogation, it didn't really matter to him at this point.

The kettle beside him whistled loudly, the bubbly water ready to be used for his tea. Pouring an appropriate amount into a mug he'd gotten earlier, he slowly dipped the tea bag in and out of the steaming water.

Taking a slow, calming sip, Heero gently set the cup down, picking up the package of dried soup and pouring it in the other pot, with the boiling water. Giving the lumpy fluid a quick stirring, he turned around and rested his body against the counter's edge, eyeing the opening of the girl's room through the tiny windows the Kitchen door. If she tried to flee, she couldn't get out. Heero barricaded all of the exits earlier. She was stuck in this old hospital with him for good, or until she confessed. If she told him what she needed to know, he'd let her go.

Or would he?

Taking another sip from his steaming mug of tea, Heero debated the issue carefully. It would be safe to kill her when he was finished. A bullet to her forehead and he wouldn't have to worry about any loose ends. Faintly, in the pit of his stomach, he felt a sharp tug at the thought. He didn't know why; He had killed before. He was an assassin, after all. Why should this girl, his _enemy_, be any different?

Thinking back, Heero recalled the first time he allowed Relena to live. He had promised to kill her, yes…but he didn't. She incited compassion in him that he didn't know he had, and he learned to like her. Respect her.

This girl, however, was nothing like Relena. Relena was friendly, and innocent. She was a political figure worth protecting, even though she mistook his attention for affection.

This girl…was not innocent. She was a terrorist, she was determined, and she was a soldier. She was the enemy. So…why is the thought of killing her so difficult to consider?

Because she's…like Heero.

All the proverbial gears in his head came to a slow stop at the very thought of that, Heero's lips lingering on his tea mug.

Is that why? Because he saw himself in her? Because he can sympathize with her way of life? These ideas were so new to Heero. Putting himself in another point of view was not something he ever recalled doing, but now that he had…he feeling a little less like a soldier.

And a little more like a normal person.

But should he kill her? He was still undecided.

Casually, Heero leaned on the counter with a free elbow, and brought the mug up to his lips.

"AH!"

Nearly dropping his cup, all of his random thoughts came to a screeching halt as Heero hiss out, putting pressure on his displaced shoulder, quickly setting down his tea and cradling his arm. Rubbing it slowly, he growled to himself about being so forgetful, and lazy; the fracture should have been set into place a while ago.

Reaching for a spoon in a near by drawer, he hastily bit down on it, already knowing the pain that came with dislocations. He took several deep breaths, focused on ignoring the pain and then jerked his arm up and to the left.

_**Crack!**_

His arm was on fire; or at least it felt that way. He tried to steady his now rough breathing, tried not to cry out as he sunk to his knees and clutched the shifted and broken shoulder, hissing furiously through his teeth that clamped down tightly on the spoon. Heero felt his body curling up protectively, felt it weakening, but fought to stand back up, letting the spoon drop to the floor with a clatter. Teeth clenched and arm throbbing, he stood finally, reaching slowly and stiffly for his tea. This minor injury was not going to bother him.

Noticing he was almost gulping his tea, he slowed himself, pacing his ragged breathing as the pain died down.

Just then the buzzer went off noisily beside him; the soup was ready. Taking a few more careful breaths, Heero straightened up and pulled the pot off the burner, pouring steamy soup into two old plaster bowls. He then turned off the burner, tossed the pot in the sink, refilled his mug and pour tea in a new one.

Seating them carefully onto a tray, he made his way slowly toward the girl's room, knowing that she, as well as he, was hungry.

While Heero made his way down the hall, he heard a very faint, strange sound coming from her room. It sounded just like metal scraping against glass. He arched an eyebrow.

Slipping silently into her room through the open door, he watched her struggle to jimmy open the window above the chair he'd sat in earlier. Some of the eroding window was beginning to open, and at the same time the sweatshirt she had on was now stained with blood that seeped from where her wound was. The irregularity in her now heavy panting told Heero that she had been working at this escape since he had left.

Heero set down the tray very gently, pulling his gun free from his pants. Noticing she still hadn't sensed he was in the room yet, he decided to pull back the small metal latch on the back of his weapon, the loud _click_ signaling the gun was locked and loaded.

With a soft cry, the girl spun around and gasped, her eyes filling with dread while Heero sauntered over to her in a matter of seconds, pushing the tip of his revolver into her chest.


	6. The Scalpel

**Author's Note**: Finally. Another chapter. Sorry for the delay…school's very time consuming…and wording this bad boy was terrible/ Oh, and please let me know if there are any typos. :B

**Chapter Rating**: PG-13, for descriptive violence and harsh language.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: The Scalpel

The silence around the two soldiers was thick with tension. It buzzed with emotion.

The grip on the pistol held in Heero's hand was tight, and the metal point pressed firmly into the girl's chest, parting her breasts. He could feel her chest move in and out every time she took a breath, and he could feel her heart throbbing behind her ribs. His icy eyes were locked with hers, analyzing, contemplating how bad the aftermath would be if he just shot her now and found the information later. He decided against it.

The girl's lime-colored orbs were wide and her pupils were pin points; Her entire body was rigid and still. Those eyes darted back and forth between his, gauging his action, and after an eternity of silence she gave him a sharp glare, stepping further into the gun's tip.

"Pull the trigger."

Heero furrowed his brow slightly at her demanding whisper, remaining motionless. Her boldness was unsettling and unexpected, and he didn't like it. His silence appeared to anger the girl further, and after she restrained an agonizing urge to cough, she rasped out at him dangerously, her voice still weak and forced.

"DO it. Kill me, you _coward_."

Indignation ignited in the pit of Heero's stomach, and with a swift forward step he had her pressed against the wall, the gun now digging into the flesh where her ribs connected. This action earned him a grunt from his hostage, her mouth now open and curved into the shape of pain. The brief silence he allowed was time enough for him to hear a small splatter sound, the blood that had been trickling down her side now finally reaching the floor in small droplets.

"You want to die? Call me that_ again_."

The girl's eyes bore into him with contempt, and with almost delight she spoke up. Even though her throat was raw and burning, she spoke up.

"Fucking. _Coward_."

Heero's lips pulled back into a snarl and with a burst of energy he spun her around and slammed her into the wall again, face first. He pressed his entire body up against the girl to hold her in place, his right hand pushing her head forward while the left held the gun to her cheek. His lips found her ear and he hissed at her, showing his thinning patience and rush of adrenaline.

"You want to die, hn? Well, I'm not keeping you around to get what _you_ want. You tell me who you're working for and maybe I'll think about putting a bullet in your skull…"

Struggling against his grip, the girl growled an American obscenity he hadn't heard before, tears now rolling steadily down her visible flushed cheek, he other cheek pushed painfully up against the painted concrete of the wall. She didn't answer him. The continual pitter-patter of her dripping blood echoed in the small room when another tension-filled silence fell, and subconsciously Heero battled the urge to help her.

Giving a soft snort, he pulled away from her, twisting his body to turn toward her hospital bed before throwing her roughly onto it. He gave her a steady glare as he walked to the other end of the room, her defiant scowl and posture keeping the flame of anger lit deep in his chest. Tucking his gun into his waistband, Heero reached for the chair he had previously napped in, his back to her for only a moment. In that moment, however, the sixth sense Heero has spent years developing went off in his mind, tingling and feeling the room around him. Instinctively, he spun around and reached for his gun, stopping to brace himself as the girl leapt up, lunging at him with a small, shining scalpel in hand.

Her ambush managed to knock him several steps back. His hands, instead of grabbing his gun, locked onto the girl's wrists to keep her at bay, the scalpel held white-knuckled in her grasp. It wasn't until he felt a warm trickle that he finally noticed a burning on the left side of his chest, pain now spreading through his shoulder and upper arm like electricity. Glancing down, he saw a red blotch of color spreading slowly across the olive-green fabric of his tank top, the blood percolating from the place where the girl's weapon had managed to get past his defenses and pierce his skin. The small, sharp blade of the scalpel was still slightly embedded into his flesh, and with a low grunt he pushed her hand farther away. The broken shoulder he had just recently put back into place threatened to pop back out from her weight on him, but he willed it to stay in place, his upper arm throbbing in pain. Although inwardly he fought to steady his breathing, Heero's exterior to remain emotionless, his strong hold on the girl slowly subduing the violent offensive she had sprung on him.

"Kill me, you bastard! Kill me and get it over with!"

Her guttural sobs made the girl choke on her command, and weakly she continued to press forward, trying to stab him again while strength and pride fled her body. Over her raspy cries Heero could still hear the trickle of her blood spattering the tile floor, the droplets now falling at an accelerated rate. The girl's green orbs were intense and hateful, but somewhere in them there was also pain and sadness. From both exhaustion and blood loss the girl dropped to her knees, her arms feebly swinging in his grasp, her body resting against his legs as she gave up and wept.

Heero's dire, indigo eyes peered at her intently, and in the pit of his stomach a wave of pity overcame him. He could smell her blood. He could feel her weak body giving out. Her sobbing echoed in his ears and were now starting to cut through his hard exterior as he stared down at her, his thoughts and feelings battling.

She's begging for her death.

Heero's brow steepened at the thought, his hands that gripped her wrists still tight despite the girl's lack of movement. Faintly, he heard the scalpel slip through her fingers and clatter to the floor.

Why is she being so stubborn? Why would she rather die than confess?

With a grunt he lifted the girl up to eye level, his arms moving to her shoulders and holding her tightly in front of him, his eyes burning into her. She didn't fight him.

"Why do you beg for your death?"

His fingertips dug into the flesh of her upper arm, making a long whimper escape her lips. His eyes searched to connect with hers, now narrowed and focused, but the green orbs that stared back at him were clouded with the threat unconsciousness. Blood loss was taking its toll, and several more tears spilled from her eyes before her head dropped loosely, her consciousness slipping. Her entire body went limp and with a jerk of his arms Heero caught her, the muscles he used to support her weight now tight and sore from his stab wound. He struggled to adjust her in his arms as he leaned backward, ignoring her hot blood that now decorated his pants with spatters of red.

Finally deciding to scoop her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed, trying his hardest to set her down gently while his shoulder and chest ached with searing pain. After grabbing more medical tape, he quickly clean up her messy puncture wound, the blood stains on her loose-fitting, mid-drift sweatshirt already dry. Subconsciously he reminded himself to tend to his own injury, but the mental note was at the bottom of his 'To do' list while he worked.

Taping up the last of the bandages he applied, Heero sauntered over to the sink, his hands red and sticky. Antibacterial soap was idly lathered thickly between the friction of his palms before hot water touched his skin, hissing and stinging his flesh as he worked the froth of soap up his arms. The shower of the faucet head was strong, and every time Heero moved his hands under it, water would spray up onto the small counter, disturbing the tray of food he had brought in not more than a half hour ago. He recalled faintly how hungry he had been, but with the smell of old soap and fresh blood swirling in the air around him, food now made his stomach curdle.

Heero sighed deeply.

Resting his now sterile hands on the edge of the counter, he stared darkly at bottom of the sink where water, suds, and blood funneled into the drain, his thoughts heavy with exhaustion and anxiety.

The previous situation had gotten out of hand. It had escalated far more quickly than Heero had anticipated. And that almost frightened him.

How had she managed to ambush him?

He threw dark glare in her direction as he twisted his body, resting his hip against the counter before he turned his attention to the growing stain of blood on his shirt. A spark of pain shot through his upper half when material of his shirt pulled away from the drying blood on his laceration, making his chest muscles contracted and the fresh wound bubble out more blood.

Gradually, he worked his shirt up over his left shoulder after he prepared wet gauze, brushing over the deep cut lightly to clean up the drying blood. It stung, and by the looks of the wound he probably needed stitches, a painful feat he didn't have the time or patience for. Unwrapping a fresh and sterile bandage, Heero decided to postpone the tediously painful task, grabbing a tube of anti-bacterial ointment and apply a generous amount the bandage.

Securing the dressing on his chest with several strips of medical tape, he made his way back over to the girl's bedside. He gazed at her, his expression still stoic while his thoughts danced around the idea of tying her up. It was a big mistake to assume she was too weak to fight him, and with a quickly glance down at his blood stained shirt, Heero told himself he would not underestimate her again.

He peered around the room carefully, looking for something to bind her hands. A rope, string, handcuffs, anything would be good. With a few long strides he was in front of a large cabinet of medical supplies, and with a keen eye he searched. He found more medical tape and rubber tubing for tourniquets; neither of them being ideal in Heero's mind. The line of his emotionless lips fell into a scowl.

He hated having to improvise.

Closing the white doors of the cabinet, Heero fingers his temple lightly, glancing around the room again for another look. Seeing nothing, he sighed and reluctantly shed his shirt, splitting it open at the seam on the side to make it longer. Approaching the girl's side, he began weaving the material around her limp wrists, careful not to disturb the I.V. in the crook of her elbow. When he felt her hands were secure, he pulled her arms over her head, tying them to the bed rail with what little fabric he had left.

Stepping back, Heero clasped his palms over the opposite bicep, holding his arms to his body closely. It was still winter in this colony and there was a stale chill in the air that made him miss his shirt already. Letting his eyes linger on the girls' face, he decided that a light nap wouldn't hurt him; if she did wake, he'd know it before she got free from her restraints.

He meandered across the room to the chair he had been trying to get earlier, settling down with his knees pulled up to his chest. Draping his crossed arms along the top of his legs, Heero sighed an allowed the strong persuasion of exhaustion to relax his muscles, his eyes wandering over the girls' bed. Under lead-weighted eyelids, he felt his consciousness fading, and before everything went black he reminded himself that he only wanted an hour of sleep. His body, however, needed several.

- -

A pent up sigh escaped him as his eyelids fluttered open. It took him several moments to realize he was awake, but he already knew he had slept longer than he intended to. He threw a glance to the clock on the wall.

A half hour longer. Damnit.

His muscles were locked rigidly in the same position he had fallen asleep in, and with a shallow yawn he moved his arms and allowed his legs to stretch out to the floor. It was cool to the touch, and the air around him was chilly; Chilly enough for Heero to see a small puff of breath. Glowering slightly at the goose bumps that now prickled his skin, he climbed slowly to his feet, his eyes darting over to the girl.

She was still sleeping. Thankfully.

A throb if uncomfortable stiffness ran up the length of Heero's spine and with a small grunt he raised his hands above his head to stretch. The memory of his broken shoulder came to life with a sharp spark of pain, and along with it came a burning from his chest wound. He dropped his hands immediately and scowled when his entire upper torso buzzed with fiery tenderness, and he brought a hand up to cradle his throbbing shoulder.

So much for waking up rejuvenated.

After letting several minutes pass my, he decided that he was bored. With the girl still unconscious, Heero had nothing to keep him occupied. He'd already explored the chapel, and the empty armory that was in the basement. He could go and find something to fiddle with…but the idea of leaving the girl alone again was not something he planned on doing. Not after what had happened last time.

Languidly, Heero made his way to her side, lifting the side of her shirt to check the bandage he applied earlier. He knew that she wouldn't have bled through it already, but routine forced him to go through the motion.

Boredom influenced it, too.

Subconsciously he traced the square of the medical tape over her dressing as he peered down at her blankly, his motion being more casual than intimate while he watched her. The girl's expression was fixed in a grimace of both pain and loss and her lips were parted to let shallow breaths in and out. The saline of her dried tears was thick and caked on her cheeks and chin, and what little eye make-up she had on was now crusted in those tears.

Heero crinkled his nose slightly. That probably made her skin itch.

Before he could register it, he was walking toward the sink. Grabbing a fresh hand towel, he ran it under warm water, the soft trickle of the water relaxing the muscles in Heero's hand. After squeezing out the majority of the water, he returned to the girl's side and gently, so not to wake or startle her, he began wiping off the dirt and tears dried on the girl's soft cheeks. In the back of his mind he was aware of how unnecessarily gentle he was being, but there was a big part of him that didn't seem to care.

He was occupying himself. As long as he didn't read anymore into that idea, it was fine.

Idly, Heero took his time, observing her. His half-lidded indigo eyes traced the smaller details he hadn't taken time to notice, memorizing as he washed away the filth on her face.

She had freckles. They looked like flecks of ginger. They were opaque and tiny, but if you looked closely enough you could count them.

One. Two. Three…

The damp hand-towel swept under her closed eye and rubbed away some of her smeared eye liner, the swelling from days ago slowly fading.

…Nine. Ten. Eleven…

His wet cloth brushed over her split lip softly, dabbing at the blood crusted over the cut.

…Seventeen. Eighteen.

Heero slowly dragged the wet material of the cloth down across curve of her neck, catching the last of the dried tears and blood.

She has eighteen freckles.

The heartless soldier that watched through Heero's eyes mocked his gentle actions, scolding him for being so soft. This girl is a potential enemy. She tried to kill him, more than once, and she not to be trusted. He sure as hell shouldn't even be touching her, and especially so tenderly.

Why be so gentle and thoughtful now if he's going to kill her anyhow?

The stony expression on his face slipped for a moment. Has he already decided he was going to kill her? He couldn't remember if he had or not. He certainly has considered it. And, as unsettling as it was, she certainly made it obvious she wanted to die.

Frustration crept over Heero's facial features as his thought battled again, and sighing shortly he stopped the delicate movements over his hand pulled away from the girl.

"_Please_…"

He was in mid-step when he heard a whimper escape the figure behind him, and he tensed instantly.

"…Don't stop."

Heero twisted his body so he could look over his shoulder, his eyes connecting with hers. Her lie-colored orbs were half-hidden behind the narrow slits of her eyelids, still heavy with unconsciousness. When she noticed she had his attention, she spoke up again, her voice still a whisper.

"Please. That felt good."

The realization that he had woken her up by his intimate gesture made his familiar emotionless scowl fall into place. He straightened up, turning his back to her with his arms stiffly at his sides, hoping maybe his abrasive exterior would fool her into thinking he wasn't just coddling her. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

"Don't talk. You should be resting."

Sauntering over to the sink and discarding the damp rag, Heero spun around and leaned against the wall beside the sink, reaching back to pull out his gun. He hadn't planned on using it to threaten her, but the feel of it in his hands made him slightly more at ease. His arms dangled loosely at his sides and he focused his gaze on the floor, trying to ignore the feel of her eyes on him.

"Why didn't you do it…?"

Her raspy voice strained as she spoke, raising up by one painful decimal so he could hear her. Heero fought off the urge to ignore her. She was talking, at least. It's the most she's said since the explosion. He wasn't about to stop her.

"You're no good to me dead. I need that information."

The girl chuckled hoarsely at his response, turning her head into the crook of her arm as she writhed slightly. Heero watched her gaze shift to the material holding her arms above her head and in place, the realization that she was tied up earning little more than another chuckle from her. A chuckle that sounded very similar to a stifled sob.

"What does it matter? You caught me. It's over…!"

Her sentence ended in a raw and gruff cough, her vocal chords straining. Heero's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't believe you."

She uttered another chuckle, hiding the new tears and sobs that threatened to rattle her body. Her head lolled to side, and she peered down at him again through glistening tears.

"It doesn't matter. It's over. And I failed."

She erupted in a fit of soft sobs after she spoke, turning away from Heero as much as her restraints would let her.

"Who did you fail? What is your mission?"

He tried to keep her talking, desperate to know more. He took several steps toward her, an arm outstretched, but stopped when he noticed that she stopped crying. Gingerly, with his body tensed and ready, to pulled her shoulder so he could see her face.

He frowned. She was sleeping again. She must still be very weak.

Placing his gun back into his waistband, Heero released her and walked toward the tray of uneaten food. The soup was cold by now, as was the tea. Sighing, he decided to get something out of the kitchen. If he could at least quell his hungry pains, he could make it another day without going completely insane.


End file.
